Being Sick
by deathpuppet13
Summary: I wrote a prompt to keep myself on track. Arthur is wounded and Merlin hates being in the sickroom so he aviodes it for as long as possible. What will happen whe Arthur wakes up?


**Being Sick**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Merlin just the plot.**

**Prompt**- Merlin hated the atmosphere and feeling of sickrooms. The stagnant air, warm and heavy. The smell of sweat, disease, and blood. He avoided them at all costs but what happens when Arthur gets stuck in one?

Arthur had gotten hurt… again. He had taken a few arrows and opponent's sword had gone all the way through his shoulder. Gaius had gotten Merlin to stitch together the muscle in the wound, sewing together the skin so Arthur wouldn't ask any questions.

Since Arthur, after a day and a half, was still unconscious merlin stayed as far away as possible. He cringed at the thought of sitting, like a good servant, by his master's side. It wasn't that Arthur was completely intolerable, any more than usual, it was the thought of where Arthur was, the sickroom.

Arthur's antechamber was rarely used and it was usually only used in emergencies. The King of Camelot recovering in a safe and sterile environment was definitely and emergency. He needed a controlled area that could easily be adjusted to his needs. He also needed a place where he wouldn't be disturbed constantly.

Only Merlin, Gaius, and a select few of his knights knew where he was. Gaius, at the moment, was watching over him 24/7. Until Arthur gained consciousness Merlin did everything he could to help with Gaius's other duties to shirk being with Arthur.

"Merlin!" Gaius yelled. Merlin snapped his head up from his spellbook and shoved it under the loose floorboard where he kept all his magical items. "Merlin, Arthur's asking for you," Gaius said standing in Merlin's doorway. Merlin jumped up and Gaius stepped out of his way as he rushed past. Merlin ran all the way to the King's room. He was panting heavily and Arthur's door was closed. Merlin knocked timidly and he blushed at his own shyness toward Arthur of all people.

There was no answer so Merlin entered slowly. He peered in and gasped at what he saw. Arthur was slumped against the headboard, the linens thrown wildly across the bed, and a grimace marred Arthur's features.

Merlin closed the door and sat on the chair next to his master. Merlin examined Arthur's face intently. Sweat coated his face, soaked his hair, and glistened on his bare chest. His skin was flushed and his blonde hair was matted and wet. His bangs clung to his forehead almost for dear life. Merlin ran his fingers through Arthur's sticky hair. Arthur moaned quietly and Merlin withdrew his hand.

Arthur's eyes opened and he sat up with a start. He looked around and saw Merlin. "Hey Merlin,' he said hoarsely.

"Sire," Merlin said.

"Merlin, we're friends right?" Arthur asked. Arthur shifted and Merlin thought.

"I don't know Arthur," Merlin said.

"We should be, I actually like you," Arthur said.

"You should go to back to sleep Arthur," Merlin said.

"I'm not tires and I want to talk to you," Arthur whined.

"I'll stay until you fall asleep if you want."

Arthur nodded vigorously. Merlin helped him lay down and pulled the blanket up to his chin. Arthur grabbed Merlin's arm. "Merlin I meant what I said, that I like you."

"Okay Arthur, go to sleep now."

"Okay," Arthur said and fell asleep immediately Merlin felt his gut twist because recently he had started to feel something for Arthur, but he knew it could never be. Being so close to a vulnerable Arthur was torture. His flushed cheeks, his red lips, wet, so soft-looking… **NO**! Merlin shook the thought out of his head. Merlin could **NOT** think about him like that! But he did look so handsome and noble.

A flicker of boldness overtook him and Merlin pecked Arthur in the lips quickly. He felt the heat rise in his face so he swiftly left almost knocking Leon over on his way out.

Merlin's head reeled and he couldn't concentrate on one thought. That is until he barreled straight into Gwaine. "Where ya going Merlin?" Gwaine asked gripping the younger man's shoulders.

"Nowhere, I don't know, what was the question?" Merlin said. The blush had crept down to his collar and all the way up to the tips of his ears." You alright mate? You're rather red," Gwaine said. "Did something happen?"

"You ask a lot of questions Gwaine," Merlin said. " I just visited Arthur. The room was quite stuffy so that's why I'm red I suppose. Bye." He ducked under Gwaine's arm and ran into his room.

He sat on his bed and took some deep breaths. He analyzed the situation. He had kissed Arthur, briefly, but undeniably. He had rushed away. Did that mean he had feelings, more than friendship, for Arthur. He needed a second opinion. Gwen, or … nope just Gwen.

"Gaius where's Gwen?" he asked.

"She's at home why?"

"I need to speak with her," Merlin said running to town and knocking on Gwen's door.

"Come in!" Gwen called from the other side of the door. Merlin opened it and barged in.

"I think I'm in love with Arthur!" Merlin cried distraughtly.

"Well hello to you to." Gwen said putting aside her sewing. "Wait did you say 'in love with Arthur'?" Merlin nodded. "Well that is a problem."

"I don't know what to do!" Merlin wailed"

"Merlin calm down!" Gwen snapped . "Explain, from the beginning." Merlin explained about the kiss, running into Gwaine, everything.

She whistled. "You got it bad Merlin."

"What do I do?"

"You obviously can't seduce him-"

"Hey!" merlin protested, " I can be very attractive and tempting."

Gwen starting laughing. Merlin pouted and waited for her fits of hysteria to subside. Her outright laughter subsided into giggles.

"I'm-I'm so s-sorry Merlin!" she said breaking into another fit of laughter. " I didn't mean it like that." She gained her composure and looked at him seriously. "Are you sure you're in love with Arthur?"

"I'm completely sure."

"Well us girls usually touch their arm like so," she said laying her hand on Merlin's upper arm, " we point our chins down but keep our eyes up cast and bat our eyelashes," she demonstrated. "Then we kiss them and pull them into a hug. When we pull away we whisper in their ear," she hugged Merlin and whispered, "I love you Arthur."

It sent chills down Merlin's spine. "When he can sit and stand up on his own I'll do it!" Merlin cried.

**~Two Weeks Later~**

"I can't do it Gwen," Merlin said. They were standing outside Arthur's chambers.

"Merlin if you don't so help me…" she said venomously. He shrugged.

"It doesn't matter what you do to me, I can't tell him." Merlin said. He scuffed his boots on the floor. Gwen knocked and left a stunned Merlin standing there.

"Enter!" the King yelled. Merlin entered and closed the door behind him. "Merlin, you don't have to knock you know." Arthur was sitting at his desk and smiling at his clumsy manservant.

"Just being polite sire." Merlin said stiffly.

"What's wrong _Mer_lin?" Arthur said sneering the first three letters.

"Nothing sire."

"Quit calling me sire. My name's Arthur to you, you know that too. What's wrong?" Arthur asked cerulean eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"I said nothing!" Merlin snapped.

"I was merely curious Merlin. No need to be so defensive."

"Curiosity killed the cat sire-"

"Arthur. I told you to stop the sire stuff!" Arthur said standing. "What is wrong with you? Answer me, that's an order!"

"Well," Merlin sighed, "You. You're what's wrong with me."

"Clarify."

"It's hard to explain Arthur."

"Try," Arthur said. Merlin walked up, di the first three steps in Gwen's "process" and tried to look as innocent as possible. "What the hell are you doing?"

That's when step four came into play, the kiss. Merlin kissed Arthur sweetly then pulled him into a hug.

"I love you Arthur." Merlin said as he pulled back. Merlin felt Arthur shiver under his touch. Arthur stood shocked.

"Merlin," Arthur said.

"Y-yes?"

"Look at me," Arthur said grabbing his chin, "do you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"The love thing."

"Yes."

"Good," Arthur said and literally crushed Merlin's lips with his own. Now it was Merlin's turn to be shocked. Once the shock passed he entangled his hands in Arthur's golden locks. Arthur broke away and lifted him onto the table, knocking over many things with a clatter and reclaimed Merlin's lips.

Outside Gwen mentally congratulated the happy couple.


End file.
